PROJECT SUMMARY: Marked differences in infectious and chronic disease incidence and mortality rates have been documented among American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) tribes nationwide compared to U.S. whites, and most health indicators show that AI/AN people have comparatively poor health status. Although substantial research has been directed toward understanding reasons for high disease rates and health disparities among AI/AN people, involvement by AI/AN researchers in most of these studies has been particularly infrequent. Because cultural factors are central to the design and implementation in many clinical, behavioral, or population-based studies, increasing the involvement of AI/AN peoples to carry out effective research in AI/AN populations should be a priority concern. The program described in this application will increase the research capabilities of AI/AN investigators to carry out well-designed investigations within AI/AN populations and in other settings. Experienced epidemiologists, biostatisticians, ethicists, and other researchers at the Northwest Portland Area Indian Health Board (the Board), Oregon Health & Science University, and Portland State University will offer an individually-tailored training program for qualified AI/AN researchers at different levels?including graduate students, health professions students, and Board employees. The training program will introduce participants to various research strategies, measurement issues, study design considerations, data management, data analysis, preparation of grant applications, ethics of research, and manuscript preparation. Tailored seminars and mentoring from seasoned researchers and peer mentors will form a key part of the training experience. We will establish clear benchmarks for each trainee, including completion of a graduate degree for the fellows whom we will support. This proposal builds upon existing grant-funded training programs for AI/AN trainees at our academic partner institutions, and will further the career development of AI/AN researchers through capacity building and research skill development. Through the development of qualified, independent AI/AN investigators, our effort may ultimately serve to reduce some of the many disparities in health that are observed among AI/AN groups, compared to U.S. whites nationwide, as well as reduce tribes? distrust of research.